Usuario:EL J.C
Sobre mi Holaaa soy el Jc y soy muy conocido por las wikis ya que quiero mucho a mis amigos ,son lo mas importantes parami, a muchos de eyos los ayude cuando eran nuevos en wikidex, los quiero a todos y espero hacer muchos amigos mas!! ^^ Mis tipos de pokemons paforitos son el Tipo Lucha y el Dragon ^^ Amo a mi Riolu y por eso mis amigos me regalan imagenes de el para mi es muy especial ^^ Mis regalos 300px ME lo regalo mi novia Poke-experta ^^ 300px Me lo regalo MI amiga Mandyyy ^^ 300px Me lo regalo Mi divina amiga mayaaaa ^^ 300px Me lo regalo mi amiga Glaceon. ^^ 300px Me lo regalo mi Noviaaa ^^ Archivo:Riolu by HarukaTheMeowth.jpg Dianaa' eres la mejooor gracias!! Archivo:Chibi Lucario and Riolu EDITED by Veemonsito.jpg Otro regalo de mi amiga Diana gracias ^^ Archivo:Podplusleminunaj3.gif: ME lo regalo mi amiga Dianaa ^^ Mis Poke huevos 70px Me lo regalo MI amiga dianaaa ^^ esta por nacer ya ^^ gracias dianaaa ^^ 70pxMe lo regalo mi amiga maya ^^, gracias Maya!!!! 70px Otro que me regalo mi amiga Maya es tan buenaa ^^ graciaas 70pxOtro mas de mi amiga maya que buena eesss es muy divinaa ^^ me cae tan bien, eres la mejor Mayaa^^ 70pxMe lo regalo Mayaa lo cuidare muchoooo ^^ graciaaass 70pxMayaaaa otro mas dios que chica mas divinaaa^^ 70pxMAYYAAA es que me emociono es muy buena esta chika ^^ Archivo:Mi huevito de Raikou.pngOtro huevo de raikou este deve ser shiny!!! me lo regalo Diana ^^ Pagina favorita http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/ZonAuraL_Wiki ~*Jc*~ 12:08 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Colecion de firmas Gracias a todos por dejarme sus firmas ^^ los quieroooo * N 05:18 27 mar 2010 (UTC) * ●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••● un saludo ^^ * Mayita! 06:29 27 mar 2010 (UTC) * Maya10 09:55 27 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 * * * * * Amigos *Archivo:Cara de Venusaur hembra.png♥Venuutita (Hello)♥Es junto a haru una de mis mejores amigas, la quiero muchisimo es my especial parami^^ te quiero venuuuu *Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png♥Sofi la reckpa♥ Es mi hermanita, pero parece mi hermanoota porque cuando alguien me molesta lo manda ala M facil mente xD, yo tambien la defiendo mucho somos hermanos ya que es de las primeras amigas que tengo desde que inicia en wikidex, creo que es la 3ra amiga *Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png♥Espii♥Es la escritora legendaria la primera en escrivir pokenovelas en las wikis, te quiero espiiii *Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png♥Haruuuu Es una de mis mejores amigas, ella y yo casi llevamos un año de amistad, es tan linda, me alegra mucho aver encontrado a gentes como ella en esta vida porque existen pocas, es unica la quiero muchisimo,deveras es la mejor amiga que puedan tener los que no la conocen todos aqui le tenemos un gran cariño, te quiero haruuuu ^^ *Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png♥Nerer el fantasma♥Es un fantasma ,nunca habla ni se rie ni tampoco pone caras como XD X3 ni nada, aveces da miedo xd *Archivo:Cara de Mew.png♥Mayaa LA acabo de conoser y espero que seamos buenos amigos ^^ *Archivo:Cara de Ninetales.png♥Keyko♥ Jejeje esta me hace reir mucho con sus bromas xd, le gusta mucho los pokemons de tipo fuego *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png♥Marinaa♥ Es muy inteligente,nos comocemos desde hace mucho, cada dia que hablo con ella la conoosco mas *Archivo:Cara de Azelf.png♥The princes of the Paulii ♥ para mi es una princesa xd *Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png♥Diana♥ Es muy lista y me cae muy bien ^^ la quiero muchooo *Archivo:Cara de Sneasel hembra.png♥Luz linda♥ la luz de Poke espectaculos, no veriamos nada sin ella,(jjajaja la quiero mucho es mu amiga luz linda, te quiero luuuzz *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Mandyyy♥ A esta la quiero un monton, es una de a las que mas le tengo carinio hablamos por msn, te quiero mandyy *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png♥Maurs ♥ Es un buen chico, es muy querido en esta wiki y es una de mis mejores amigos por eso, pase lo que pase nunca me enfadaria con el *Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png♥Emilian♥Es mi mejor amigo, siempre estamos juntos aqui en los xats en msn y en net battle, eres el mejor men!!! *Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngMarcela Es muy linda niña y la quiero mucho ^^ *Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png♥Jarfa♥Ese es mi compa, somos compadres desde wikidex, eramos compa de el poke periodico y aora somos compa en ZonAuraL, ea compa xD *Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png♥Porpor Es un amigo que esta solito, busca pareja, si alguien busca novio comoscanlo es mu romantico porppito, asta practica con los perritos de su casa xd *Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png♥Stalin♥ No lo conoco mucho pero me cae bien,ayuda en mi wiki ZonAuraL puede que sea uno de los admins algun dia xD *Archivo:Cara de Dialga.png♥Don Pepe♥ Ese es mi pana (colega), Tiene una wiki llamada Dialgapedia, la mia es mejor que esa xD, Suerte con tu wiki Pepe!!! *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Brahian ♥Un amigo mas, se conecta poco,conecta te mas loco xD